


Deal with it tomorrow

by howtonotbe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own Characters - Freeform, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans - Freeform, Sassy Reader, best brother, bitchy girlfriend, sad times for reader, strawberry cocktail, undertale - Freeform, we all love alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtonotbe/pseuds/howtonotbe
Summary: You've been away for a while, and by a while, you mean only six months or so. Apparently, a lot of shit can happen between then and now. Your two friends got engaged and the guy you have a massive thing for is now in a 'full-blown' relationship. First world problems eh? Besides, it's not like there are growing tensions between the public as monster hate crime rises and dozens die every week. You'll deal with it tomorrow.





	Deal with it tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, damn, be nice guys. But also constructive criticism please cause I can't write for shit. I don't even know if it will be a story if you like it, lemme know and I'll write the next part. Or I'll just write it anyway :P

You're kinda pissed, both physically and mentally. It's funny because your brother never lets you get this drunk, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. You've returned from work, after only being away for six months, to find the guy that you have a massive thing for in a relationship. Life really does treat you well.

 

"He is such a dick, Adrian." You whine to your older brother as you plop down into the booth next to him and his girlfriend, "this entire time I've been worried about why he’s been so distant, thinking something really bad was up. But no, he is screwing this blonde BITCH!”

Adrian grabs your shoulders before you can say anymore. “Woah, calm yourself. Look I get you’re upset but we are here for Alphys and Undyne, remember?” He shakes his head, “maybe it was a bad idea to let you drink after all.”

 

Shit, you had been so caught up in your drunken anger and pain that you forgot why you were really here, the engagement. Of course, you’ve already seen and congratulated them, but that was when you first arrived, and that was hours ago. You briefly contemplated going over to their booth on the other side of the club but that was where Sans was, and that stupid leech of a woman. God, how could anyone not see? You could tell how ‘committed’ she was just by looking at the way she danced with her so-called ‘friends’, grinding and flirting with anything that had a dick attached. It made you wonder what was so special about her for Sans to completely forget about you and move on within the space of six months. Your soul began to ache tremendously, it wasn’t until Adrian began to shake you that you were brought out of your thoughts.

 

“Hello? Earth to (Y/N)?” 

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts, and no." You grabbed your drink quickly, "there was absolutely, positively no mistake in me getting smashed, it clears my brainnnn" You rolled your words for emphasis, at least that's what you told yourself.

"Hmm," Adrian turns back toward his own drink of soda and takes a sip, "just don't make me regret it later,"

"You got it broski," you say as you salute in his direction. 

 

A familiar beat pulsates throughout the club, you gasp and jump back out of the booth with a quick "see ya" back at your brother. This song was a bop and no skeleton or his girlfriend was going to bring you down, at least not right now, you can deal with that tomorrow.

 

 _"I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with_ _murder."_

 

You're quickly taken in by the fast-paced, energetic crowd and start moving in time with the music. There's nothing like a good song and drink to distract you from everything that's wrong with your life.

 

_"You should've known from the start that it wouldn't last forever"_

 

You bumped into several other party-goers, they seemed just as carefree as you were. Thank fuck. You really weren't in the mood for confrontation.

 

_"I can't control myself, I feel like someone else"_

 

The deeper you got into the crowd, the more intoxicating the song got. Maybe it was the alcohol, who cares. You're free.

 

_"I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with murder"_

 

Well, you were free. Someone grabbed your right arm and began roughly pulling you out of the crowd and your trance.

 

"Hey! I like that song, what's ya problem?" You shouted in competition with the music, you realised the person dragging you probably can't hear you.

 

You quickly reached the end of the dancefloor to be faced with, Undyne? Damn, now you feel stupid because who else has an iron grip of death?

 

"Punk! We haven't seen you all night! Get your ass over in here and say hi!" Undyne pushed you into their private booth with a massive toothy grin then sat down next to Alphys.

 

"Hi (Y/N)!" Alphys said as she leant over to hug you, knocking over a drink in the process and not even giving a shit. Phew, you weren't the only one pretty intoxicated then.

"HELLO HUMAN! IT HAS BEEN A GREAT WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW YOU, HOW WAS YOUR TRIP?" Papyrus asked.

"It was okay, nothing special really." You shrugged, it wasn't a lie. Nothing significant enough to be worth staying out there and letting Sans be stolen by a-

Papyrus interrupts your thoughts, "AH, WELL I AM GLAD YOU ARE BACK HOME NONETHELESS, AREN'T YOU BROTHER?"

 

Shit, you look at Sans and feel your heart leap in your chest. His pinpricks were focused on his drink, that was until Papyrus brought him back to reality.

"oh yea, hey (y/n)," Sans then went back to looking at his drink, apparently it was alot more interesting than you. Oh, you felt delightful.

 

Suddenly, a girl appeared on Sans' lap, staring you down. She was wearing a very short, red spaghetti strap dress; had her blonde hair done in big curls; overlined lips and a set of black bunny ears. Welp, she had really gone all out for tonight then. You noticed Alphys shift in her seat, clearly uncomfortable by her sudden appearance.

"Heyyy," the girl said in a bitchy tone, "I'm Maria, Sans' Girlfriend." She really put emphasis on that last part. Yeah you know, fucker.

She looked you up and down, "I like your outfit, although personally, I wouldn't come to an engagement party in Primark clothes." A smirk came across her face, "I like to show that I care about the occasion." 

 

Silence.

 

Undyne cleared her throat and was about to speak when a burst of sudden laughter erupted from your throat. Who does this bitch think she is? You called her a bitch before but shes actually a complete bitch. Ohhh, this was too good.

"Yeah, to be honest, I would follow your advice in 'clothing expertise'. But I think I'd give off the wrong impression." You pause and wait for her reply, haha this bitch is gonna get it.

Maria sniggered, "What do you mean?"

You looked her dead in the eye, "Honey, you look like a middle-aged wannabe playboy stripper. And don't worry you haven't broken your act either." You lean forward and spoke in a more hushed voice, "We all saw how you've been grinding several dudes, exposing yourself when you're supposed to be a taken lady! Hell, you had me convinced for a minute!"

You picked up a nearby drink and leant back out, "But don't worry, I won't tell." You winked at her and saw Maria's expression quickly turn extremely sour and she stood up.

"Okay you fucking bitch, if that's how it's going to be!" You weren't able to react quick enough due to your intoxication but she grabbed the nearest drink to her and threw the contents across the table, directly at you.

 

"Fuck!" You were now completely covered in a strawberry cocktail, wonderful. 

"MARIA?" Papyrus and Alphys gasped, Undyne then stood up, "Maria what the fuck! That was completely uncalled for."

"Oh it fucking was 'called for', you haven't seen this bitch in forever and she thinks she can just waltz back in and kick me back out again. Fuck you all, I'm leaving." Maria grabs Sans' wrist, "come on Sans, we can have more fun by ourselves."

"yea I guess, bye guys. I'll see you at home pap," and Sans allows himself to be dragged away by Maria. What? Now you're just confused, since when did Sans let himself be pushed around? He also didn't even seem to notice your and Maria's dispute, he was just staring off into space. What had gotten into him?

 

"The cocktail has gone sticky, ew." and your pinafore dress was now ruined. Thanks slag. "I'm sorry Alphys and Undyne, I did not mean for it to get that heated AT ALL." 

"It's alright (Y/N), although you might want to go and get that in the wash before it stains," Alphys replies with an upset look on her face.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," You get up from where you are sitting, "I'm sorry about all of this and for leaving so early, enjoy the rest of your party!"

"Thanks, Punk! I would hug you but you're literally covered!" Undyne said with a chuckle.

"I don't blame you, I'll see you guys soon yeah?" and you begin to walk away. You hear several "goodbyes" from behind you and it brings a smile to your face, its good to be back. Despite recent events, you really missed them.

 

On your way out, you passed by the booth where your brother was. He was smiling and had his arm around his girlfriend Kate, and honestly seemed to be having a great time, seeing your brother so happy lifted your mood by quite a bit.

 

"Hey Adrian, I'm gonna head home. My dress is ruined and to be honest, I'm really tired." You faked a yawn.

"Wait, what happened? Who did this to you?" Adrian looked concerned, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I just bumped into someone on my way to Alphys and Undyne's booth but I'll be fine, imma catch a cab." You smile at him and grab your purse from underneath the table, "I'll see you at home!"

"Alright (Y/N), be safe!" Adrian says waving to you, and you wave back, leaving the club. You couldn't tell him what really happened, he would go ape-shit and it would ruin his night. Somethings are just better left unknown

 

Once you reach outside, you get your phone out of your purse to call for a cab. Turning it on, you see a notification you were not expecting...

 

Sans - 10:49 PM

_im sorry_


End file.
